Rei Storm
O Rei Storm é uma criatura parecida com um sátiro que aparece como o principal antagonista de "My Little Pony: O Filme". É o conquistador da terra além de Equestria, que lança uma invasão de Canterlot e procura aproveitar a magia das quatro princesas alicórnios para dominar o mundo. Ele é derrotado pelas Mane Six e sua ex-segunda em comando, Tempest Shadow, transformado em pedra e quebrado em pedaços. Na página da Hasbro seu nome é usado em inglês, Storm King, enquanto no trailer do filme ele é creditado como The King Storm. Desenvolvimento e design O Rei Storm salvo parecido com “Snowbutt McTwinkles”, o yeti que aparece em Festa Estragada. Nos conceitos originais mostrados em The Art of My Little Pony: The Movie, o Rei Storm originalmente foi desenhado como “mal elemento, como uma verdadeira tempestade" e depois redesenhada para ter uma forma quadrúpede semelhante a um lobo. Um esboço inicial da arte conceitual de Joy Ang identifica essa forma como um raiju, uma criatura da mitologia japonesa con um corpo composto por relâmpagos. O desenho final do Rei Storm se decidiu quando a equipe queria que uma criatura bípede seria, de acordo com o diretor artístico do filme, Rebecca Dart, "estávamos projetando-o mais como um babuíno ou um iaque." Conceitos do desenhador José López também afirmou que o projeto de Rei Storm, foi "inspirado em figuras icônicas dos filmes clássicos que o diretor Jayson Thiessen pensou que seria boas referências para a personalidade do personagem." Em entrevistas com Lionsgate, Liev Schreiber declarou acerca de Rei Storm, “ ”. Representação no Filme O Rei Storm aparece como antagonista central. Ele envia a sua segunda comandante, Tempest Shadow, seu subordinado Grubber e seu exército de Criaturas Storm em Canterlot para ocupar a cidade e segurar a magia das quatro princesas alicórnios. Em sua primeira aparição na tela, Rei Storm se comunica com Tempest através de um feitiço de poções e lembra-lhe os termos de seu acordo: dar-lhe a magia das princesas e dar energia ao Cetro de Sacanas para mudança de restaurar seu chifre quebrado. Mais tarde no filme, Princesa Skystar revela que ela, sua mãe Rainha Ivona e o resto de pôneis marinhos costumava ser hipogrifos e viveu no topo de Monte Aris, antes que o Rei Storm o invadisse e os forçou a fugir debaixo d'água. Após a captura Twilight Sparkle, o Rei Storm aparece diante dela e usa o Cetro de Sacanas para drenar sua magia e as outras princesas, concedendo enorme poder, e controle sobre o sol e a lua. Quando as amigas de Twilight vêm em seu socorro, o Rei Storm usa seu poder recém-adquirido para criar um poderoso ciclone. Tempest pede-lhe para cumprir sua parte do acordo e restaurar seu chifre, mas ele revela que ele estava apenas usando-a e atacando-a. Antes que o Rei Storm possa destruir Twilight e Tempest, o restante dos Mane Six intervêm e derrubam o Cetro de Sacanas das suas mãos. Enquanto a magia do cetro fica fora de controle, o Rei Storm e Twilight correm para reivindicá-lo e ambos são sugados para a tempestade. Logo os dois retornam ao continente e o Rei Storm tenta transformar Twilight e suas amigas em pedras de obsidiana. Tempest, tendo mudado pela traição do Rei Storm e porque Twilight a salvou do ciclone, ela pula no meio do ataque e ambos estão petrificados. O corpo do Rei Storm cai da sacada do castelo e se quebra em pedaços. Durante os créditos finais do filme, um dos guardas do Rei Storm se junta ao seu corpo aparentemente ainda consente em uma miscelânea de partes do corpo reorganizado, que desmorona. Tempest também tenta acertar uma pinhata que lembra o Rei Storm, antes de recorrer ao uso de seu chifre para fazê-lo explodir. Representação na série Oitava temporada Confusão na Escola - Parte 1 O Rei Storm é mencionado tanto por Twilight Sparkle como por Sandbar em episódio Confusão na Escola - Parte 1, que ocorre após os eventos de "My Little Pony: O Filme". Outras Representações IDW quadrinhos O passado do Rei Storm serve como base com edição #1 de My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel. Em volume, ele e seu segundo comandante, Strife, invadem a capital de Abissínia, Panthera, saqueando todos os tesouros do palácio e incendiando o resto da cidade. No entanto, Strife depois traiu o Rei Storm e aliou-se com Capitã Selena e sua tripulação de aves piratas. O Rei Storm, enfurecido por essa traição, nomeia Grubber como seu novo segundo comandante. Em edição #2, o Rei Storm chega ao navio de Selena, lança Strife ao mar por sua traição e força Selena e sua equipe a trabalhar para ele como entregadores. Em edição #4, o Rei Storm rastreia Tempest Shadow, que estava na posse de Malaquita de Bad Luck enquanto fugia de suas Criaturas Storm. Naquela época, ambos formaram uma aliança, na qual Tempest concordou em se tornar o novo segundo no comandante do Rei Storm em sua busca por poder mágico em troca do Rei Storm curando seu chifre quebrado. O Rei Storm também é mencionado durante a Convocation of the Creatures na página 15 da edição #61 de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Livros Em The Stormy Road to Canterlot, o Rei Storm se encontra com a Fizzlepop Berrytwist com o chifre quebrado que roubou a Malaquita de Bad Luck de sua possessão. Ele se oferece para consertar sua chifre se ela conseguir uma pérola do Reino Hipogrifo. Depois que Fizzlepop, agora sob o nome de Tempest, falhou nessa tarefa, ela sugere roubar a magia das três princesas alicórnio de Canterlot, para torná-lo mais poderoso. Este livro contradiz um pouco a versão do filme do que aconteceu com os hipogrifos, uma vez que diz que Tempest e Grubber fizeram com que eles fugissem, em vez do Rei Storm. A Capitã Selena também mencionado pelo Rei Storm no livro Beyond Equestria: Rainbow Dash Rights the Ship. Livros de histórias ilustradas O Rei Storm aparece no livro de histórias The Great Princess Caper, o qual relata os acontecimentos do filme da perspectiva de Grubber. Software My Little Pony (jogo móvel) O Rei Storm é um personagem do jogo de móvil de Gameloft. Descrição de Hasbro.com Rei Storm é o governante perverso e autoritário de todas as terras ao sul de Equestria. Ele passou muitos dos últimos anos expandindo o seu império e agora quer assumir o comando de Equestria! Esbravejante, raivoso e um pouco maluco, ele derrotou todas as possíveis ameaças ao seu reino com o seu vasto exército de temíveis criaturas Storm. Descrição de My Little Pony Friendship Club Descrição de The Art of My Little Pony: The Movie '' Mercadoria O brinquedo Friendship is Magic Collection, uma figurilha do Rei Storm está incluída no embalagem Canterlot Castle Ultimate Story Pack junto com a Princesa Celestia. Em linha de brinquedo Guardians of Harmony, foi lançada uma figura “Fan Series” do Rei Storm e Grubber. O Rei Storm também aparece nas cartões #17, #57, #60 e #68 do kit My Little Pony The Movie das cartas colecionáveis de Enterplay. Em kit do deck “Seaquestria and Beyond” do jogo de cartas colecionáveis de Enterplay, as cartas #66 C e #142 UR são do Rei Storm. Personalidade O Rei Storm é mostrado como um tirano do mal e com fome de poder. Seu comportamento muda imprevisivelmente entre agradável e espirituoso, sarcástico e petulante, e frio e implacável. Exibe uma natureza cruel e arrogante, fazendo beicinho para as noções de "pôneis", "flores" e "amizade" e com raiva quando as coisas não seguir o seu caminho. Apesar de ter sido traído no passado por um de seus capangas, o próprio Rei Storm é desonesto e manipulador, fazendo falsas promessas para restaurar o chifre Tempest e em seguida, usando seus poderes contra ela, quando ela não é mais útil. Citações |Tomo #1 de My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel}} |Tomo #1 de My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel}} |Tomo #4 de My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel}} Galeria Referências de:Sturm König en:The Storm King es:Rey Tormenta pl:Storm King ru:Король Шторм Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens não pôneis Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Criaturas